


oh peach pit (where'd the hours go?)

by GrimReaper805



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, I love Supercorp, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mon-El is a dick, One Shot, Slow Dancing, Song: Peach Pit by Peach Pit, Songfic, SuperCorp is endgame, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Title Based on a Song, What Was I Thinking?, and did i mention endgame, and good ass angst, and is a dick, and mon-el doesnt respect women, and thanks for reading, i love causing ya'll supercorp pain, im sorry, kara and lena are in love, kara doesn't know if she's gay, kara's inner thoughts ship supercorp, lol enjoy the story, maybe a part two?, oof, she is gay do not worry, sis we been knew, supercorp is real, that's literally the song name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaper805/pseuds/GrimReaper805
Summary: "You are perfect to me. You know that?” Lena told her, voice cracking slightly. “You’re my hero.”“Lena…” Kara stopped, considering her words. “You’re perfect to me too, in every shape and form.”Or,Kara and Lena slow dance after something happens, and it's the most romantic thing you'll ever see in the history of Supercorp.





	oh peach pit (where'd the hours go?)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know the description is confusing, but in order to find out what I meant, you have to read on. Also, follow me on twitter @twentyonevauses for Twenty One Pilots trash and Alex Vause trash, as well as a whole bunch of Supercorp shit. Ye, let's get going, and thanks for reading.
> 
> PS: I don't own Supergirl, or the songs in this story. 
> 
> Have a good one.
> 
> -GrimReaper805

The warm summer air blew throughout the sky as Kara Danvers, also known as Supergirl, flew around National City. It was mid-afternoon and she had already fought robbers, saved a cat in a tree, gotten shot/shot at today alone, and nearly burned up all her powers fighting a powerful alien. Her day was entertaining, to say the least, and now all she wanted to do was go home, order pizza, and go to sleep.

 

However, Alex had insisted earlier that she should go out to the bar tonight with her, Maggie, Mon-El, Winn, James, J’onn, Irma, and Lena. Of course, when Alex said Lena, Kara had stupidly decided that she would go just so she could sit her goofy ass next to Lena and wrap her arms around her neck and kiss---

 

Kara paused at the thought and then shook her head. She couldn’t do that to Lena---not when she was dating James. It would hurt James deeply if Kara kissed Lena, and maybe even break their friendship. Not just she and James’ friendship, but she and Lena’s friendship, which Kara valued very deeply.

 

Besides, Kara didn’t even know if Lena was a lesbian, bisexual, or…well, anything.

 

 _‘Then ask her, you dimwit.’_ Kara’s inner thoughts told her. _‘I mean, what’s the worst that can happen? ’_

 

 “Gee, I don’t know!” Kara spoke her response out loud. “She could hate me, end our friendship, or never talk to me again. And I,” Kara paused. “I can’t risk it. Our friendship means more to me than any other friendship I’ve had in the past, and I’m not going to risk or ruin it by asking her a stupid question.”

 

 _‘If she didn’t do that when you revealed to her you were Supergirl, why would she do that now?’_ Her inner thoughts questioned her response, and Kara halted at the question, thinking about it deeply.

 

When Kara had revealed to Lena she was Supergirl, the Luthor was hurt. And Kara understood why, after Lena had explained it to her when she forgave her. And what she told Kara made the superhero want to protect her even more than she had before, because, well…no one was perfect, not even Lena Luthor.

 

You see, Lena had trust issues and was cautious around those she worked with. But when Lena met Kara, she felt like she could trust those around her again. She felt safe---protected from danger, human. She had felt like Kara had come into her life for one reason, and that was not to be her friend, but to protect her. To make her not feel afraid. And at that moment, Kara Danvers truly understood who Lena Luthor was. A woman with a broken family who just wanted to find someone she could call family again.

 

And Kara was that person. Kara was that person Lena Luthor could call family, her friend, her hero…

 

 _‘Well? Would she?’_ Kara’s inner thoughts chimed in, and the superhero let out a deep breath.

 

“No, she wouldn’t.”

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Kara and her friends sat at a large table in the bar, drinking, laughing, and smiling together. Even J’onn, who was usually very serious, was smiling and having a good time, which was rare. That gave Kara, who was sitting next to Winn, a good feeling about tonight. A very good feeling.

 

“And when I walked in, the guy was on the floor, breakdancing!” Maggie was in the middle of a story of how she found a guy breakdancing on the floor before she arrested him. “Breakdancing! Literally!”

 

Everyone around Maggie laughed and she continued on with the story. “And when I arrested him and asked him why he was breakdancing, he told me…” She took a sip of her drink. “He was a professional.”

 

The table erupted in laughter and Kara gasped for air as laughter overtook her body. Maggie had great stories and every time she told a story, everyone laughed hysterically, sometimes even so hard, that they gasped for air.

 

“A breakdancing criminal?” Lena asked, wiping tears from her eyes. “I’ll have to get Kara to write that!”

 

Kara looked at Lena, a look of horror on her face. “Oh no you don’t, Miss Luthor! Not on my watch!”

 

“Relax, Kara. No pesky breakdancing criminals here.” Lena said with a smile. “But thanks for the idea.”

 

“Lena!” Kara scolded the woman.

 

“What? You against breakdancing criminals, Ms Danvers?” Lena teased her friend, and Kara sighed.

 

“Whatever.” The alien rolled her eyes, before remembering what she was gonna ask Lena. “Oh, L---“

 

“Hey, Lena.” Mon-El butted into the conversation and Kara bit down on her cheek hard. “How are you?”

 

“Mon-El.” Lena greeted him with a smile. “It’s been a long time.”

 

“That it has,” Mon-El replied. “I think the last time we saw each other was when we got forcefully married.” Lena let out a laugh, and Kara could tell it was a fake one. “Remember that, Kara?”

 

“Yep.” Kara nodded. “I had to save you both from an arranged marriage. That was a…a very fun day.”

 

“It sure was,” Mon-El said, and Kara couldn’t tell if he was kidding or being serious. “Very entertaining.”

 

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a slow song came on. Kara recognized the song as ‘Give Me Love’ by Ed Sheeran, a song she and Mon-El used to dance to with each other when they dated.

 

Mon-El looked at Lena, a smile on his face. She smiled back at him, and Kara nearly threw up right then and there.

 

“May I have this dance, Ms Luthor?” Mon-El offered his hand to Lena, and Lena giggled, taking his hand.

 

“You may.” It took everything in Kara not to go over there and take Lena away from that…that...asshole.

 

As they stood up, Winn leaned over to whisper in Kara’s ear. “You look like you’re about to blow a fuse.”

 

“He-he's married, Winn. He can’t do that.” Kara said firmly as she watched the two dance together.

 

“Then go over there and do something about it. Nothing crazy, though.” Winn told her. “But speak up.”

 

Mon-El placed his arms around Lena’s neck and Kara found herself getting infuriated by the minute.

 

“I am going to…ugh!” The music muted Kara’s shout of anger. “He needs to get away from her. Now.”

 

“Kara, relax,” Winn said, and she gave him a death glare. “Okay, don’t relax, but try to enjoy yourself.”

 

“I need another drink,” Kara grumbled, standing up from her seat. Lena’s eyes met hers and Kara smiled.

 

Mon-El grabbed Lena’s chin and forced her to look at him, making their eyes disconnect forcefully.

 

Kara let out a growl and walked over to the bar, ordering the strongest liquor the bar had.

 

“Hey, sweetheart.” She heard a voice behind her say. Turning around, she saw a man with short brown hair smiling at her. “You seem upset. I don’t like seeing pretty ladies upset. Would you like a drink?”

 

“Hi,” Kara said to the man. “I mean, I already have some right here.” She held the bottle. “Want some?”

 

“Sure.” The man replied before getting two glasses from the bartender. Filling them up, he asked, “So, what’s your name, darling?”

 

“Kara.” She took a sip of her drink. “Kara Danvers. And you?”

 

“ **THE** Kara Danvers?” The man looked at her in shock. “No way! I love your articles!”

 

“Thank you.” She chuckled nervously. She had never been good talking to guys. “And you are…?”

 

“Andrew Clayton.” The man offered her his hand. “Nice to meet you, Kara.”

 

“You too, Andrew.” Kara shook his hand with a smile on her face.

 

“So...” Andrew drank his drink slowly as he spoke. “What’s a pretty girl like you upset about?”

 

Kara looked at the man confused. “Upset? N-no, I’m not upset about anything.” She forced a smile to convince Andrew she was telling the truth, but he wasn’t buying it. “See? 100 percent happy and okay!”

 

“Yeah, and I’m Supergirl.” Andrew joked and Kara choked on her drink, coughing violently. “Shit, are you okay?” Andrew watched as Kara coughed, wondering if he should step in. “Kara? Do you need help?”

 

Gathering herself, Kara cleared her throat. “I’m---I’m fine. It just went down the wrong pipe.” Andrew looked at her in concern. “Seriously, Andrew. I’m fine. I just choked on my drink. It’s no big deal.”

 

“If you say so.” Andrew shrugged, finishing the rest of his drink. “In all seriousness, what’s up, Kara?”

 

“Well…” Kara started carefully, considering her words. “My ex-boyfriend and my best friend are dancing together, and they’re both drunk, I know, but I just...” Kara paused. “I want her to dance with me and---“

 

“Whoa, whoa, hang on.” Andrew stopped Kara’s rant. “Is this going where I think it is?”

 

“What?” Kara raised her eyebrow. “I don’t know what you mean by that.”

 

“Kara,” Andrew began. “Do you have a crush on your best friend?”

 

Kara blushed, stuttering out a response. “Um...I---I---I don’t know how to answer that…”

 

“Well, it looks like you have your answer because she is staring at you as we speak.” Kara looked to where Lena was, and found her alone, staring at her, Mon-El nowhere in sight. It was as if he had disappeared, or never was there, and this was just Kara and Lena all this time, dancing together.

 

Another slow song began to play and Andrew gasped. “Oh shit! I love this song!” Andrew looked at Kara. “You know, I would ask you to dance, but it looks like someone wants you now more than ever.” He looked at Lena, then back at Kara. “I think you know what to do, Kara. I think you really, actually do.”

 

“You’re right.” Kara finished her drink and looked at Lena, who seemed to be waiting for her. “I do.”

 

And with that, Kara left the bar and walked over to where Lena was, confident as ever. Standing in front of Lena, she offered a hand to the woman, a smile on her face. “Lena Luthor, may I have this dance?”

 

“You may, Kara Danvers.” Lena took Kara’s hand and pulled her to the floor, arms around her neck.

 

**Oh peach pit, where’d the hours go?**

 

“You know, the only person I’ve ever done this with was Mon-El, and it feels really special doing it----“

 

**When your orange skin began to glow, from a hanging branch in gardens home**

 

“Shhh…” Lena said, swaying slowly to the music. “You don’t have to know anything, Kara.”

 

**Not much is hidden underneath**

 

Kara leaned her forehead against Lena’s. “Are you sure about that, Miss Luthor?”

 

**A rocky heart for breaking teeth and apple cores cyanide seed**

 

“I am.” Lena nodded. “Because I trust you like I trust no one else, Kara Danvers.”

 

 **It's been a long season** **through** **, all this rotting fruit with you**

 

“I trust you too, Lena. You make me…” Kara got choked up. “You make me feel human.”

 

**It's been a long season through,** **all this rotting fruit with you**

 

“Kara…” Lena whispered.

 

**Oh peach pit where'd the hours go**

 

“Lena…” Kara replied, staring deeply into the woman’s eyes.

 

**When your orange skin began to glow**

 

“You are perfect to me. You know that?” Lena told her, voice cracking slightly. “You’re my hero.”

 

**From a hanging branch in gardens home**

 

“Lena…” Kara stopped, considering her words. “You’re perfect to me too, in every shape and form.”

 

And with that, Kara pressed her lips against Lena’s gently.

 

**It's been a long season through**

 

Lena kissed back almost instantaneously, and Kara smiled into the kiss.

 

**All this rotting fruit with you**

 

**It’s been a long season through**

 

**All this rotting fruit with you**

 

Lena broke the kiss and smiled gently at Kara. “You don’t want to know how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”

 

“I have been wanting to do that ever since I met you, Lena Luthor.”

 

**It’s been a long season through**

 

“I feel the same way, Kara Danvers.”

 

**All this rotting fruit with you…**

 

**This rotten fruit with you.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed this one-shot I've been working on. And isn't Mon-El a dickhead yanking Lena's chin like that? Ugh, what an asshole. Anyways, I have a question for everyone:
> 
> About Andrew: Would you like to see him appear in future Supercorp stories or his own story?
> 
> Before I go, a friendly reminder: Supercorp is endgame.
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
